<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker's Got Some Kinks by autisticrick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789872">Peter Parker's Got Some Kinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick'>autisticrick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged-Up Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, Humiliation, Light breathplay, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Slut Peter Parker, Spit Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, degredation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Peter discovers he's got a thing for pain and shame, he'd already put Tony out of his head as a potential sexual partner. But that doesn't mean he can't be a helpful resource, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Other(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Parker's Got Some Kinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr (which I'm giving up on for now). The original prompt asked about "rough starker stuff," i.e., spitting in the mouth and choking were the original suggestions if I remember correctly. The boot thing might have come from an RP. I don't remember. This was popular on there so I figured it was time to re-post it.</p>
<p>There may also be a sequel in the works that was written to spite a very specific post...but I have like 5 other WIPs to get to before I even touch that one, haha. Please enjoy the filth!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter discovers he has a bit of a masochistic streak, he’s already managed to get Mr. Stark out of his head as a potential sexual partner and is experimenting with boys his age. He likes getting fucked, but he needs…<em>more</em>.</p>
<p>The first time Harry backhands Peter during sex it feels like…well, it felt like a slap in face; metaphorically, though. He suddenly realized that little extra bit of stimuli he was missing was <em>pain</em>. As a young adult with super strength and healing, just the idea of being physically incapacitated made him hard and leaking.</p>
<p>But Harry doesn’t know he’s Spider-Man. Harry sees a skinny little thing with more muscle than the average twink, and doesn’t understand that when Peter asks for more, he’s asking because Harry’s blow wasn’t actually strong enough to hurt or even mark him. <em>Not</em> because Peter hates himself. And when he calls Peter disgusting, it only unveils a secondary kink: humiliation.</p>
<p>Peter ditches Harry and, the resourceful little minx he is, starts researching. Not just porn, but clubs he can go to. Anonymous hook-ups with experienced partners. He answers about 15 Craigslist ads; most are wannabe rapists he takes down quite easily, and the rest seem too concerned with Peter’s safety and inexperience to hurt him like he really wants.</p>
<p>He needs a middle ground. Someone who understands Peter’s physical prowess, who’s both willing and capable to push his limits to the extremes. But not, you know, a person on a neighborhood watch list.</p>
<p>Peter doesn’t approach Tony as a potential prospect (he wouldn’t let himself dream of it), despite being the most obvious candidate. Only as a resource, a knowledgeable mentor with good advice.</p>
<p>“So. You’ve discovered you’re a little kinky, huh?” Tony says after Peter’s explanation in the lab one day. His tone is dismissive, opting to focus on the car engine under him. Peter furrows his brow in frustration.</p>
<p>“That’s an understatement,” Peter huffs, leaning against a workbench. “I know I’ve got a thing for pain and shame, but I haven’t found somebody I can fully explore those limits with.” He fiddles with one of his curls, expression pouty. Tony's eyes seem to shift at that, and Peter’s enhanced senses pick up on a slightly elevated heart rate.</p>
<p>“And what exactly would you like me to do about it?” Tony asks, tone betraying nothing.</p>
<p>“You’re the expert on sex–or should I say <em>sexpert</em>,” he adds that last part in a faux-sultry voice. “Seriously, how do I get someone to smack me around like a bitch and spit in my mouth like I’m worthless?”</p>
<p>Tony’s breath hitches in a way that Peter is sure he’d notice with or without enhanced hearing. There’s a long moment of silence, broken only by Peter’s audible swallows.</p>
<p>“Well, I would say you’d have to be willing to tell them you’re Spider-Man if you don’t want them to treat you like glass,” Tony finally says, still seemingly engrossed in his project.</p>
<p>“And what if I’m not?”</p>
<p>“Then they should be someone who already knows.”</p>
<p>“And what if none of my friends are sexually compatible with my kinks?”</p>
<p>“Then expand your pool of eligibility, kid,” Tony grumbles.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying I should ask Captain Rogers if he’s free tonight?” Peter replies teasingly. The slam of a wrench makes him jump. Tony’s head finally shoots up, his fiery gaze focused onto his protege.</p>
<p>“Parker, I know that you can’t be that dense,” he practically growls. Peter can’t help blush when the implications of Tony’s words wash over him. “You really think a goody-two shoes like Steve is gonna treat you like anything less than delicate?”</p>
<p>“I…no,” Peter answers honestly.</p>
<p>“Then get over here, Pete,” he demands, eyes narrowing at the young brunette as he made a <em>come hither</em> crook of his finger.</p>
<p>Peter feels like he’s in a trance as he walks around the work table separating him and Tony. It’s been years since Tony was towering over him, but Peter still feels incredibly small with just a couple inches of height difference.</p>
<p>A thick, greasy finger comes under his chin, lifting his head in an almost clinical fashion. “What do you want, Pete?” Tony asks, voice low and full of promise.</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re willing to give,” Peter answers automatically, eyelids already drooping in lust. Tony hums his approval at the answer and just that sound alone makes the arousal in the younger man’s belly spike.</p>
<p>“You say ‘red’ if things get to be too much. Three taps if your mouth is occupied. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>Peter’s answer seems to flip a switch, as Tony’s grip tightens and his gaze hardens.</p>
<p>“Not the untouched virgin I was hoping for, but you’ll do,” Tony teases, mean and purposeful. He turns Peter’s head from side to side, as if inspecting him for deficiencies. He clucks his tongue, fingers leaving dirty prints as they pull away from Peter’s face.</p>
<p>“You’re just a dirty slut, now, so you’ll have to prove your worth, Peter,” Tony says cruelly. But it’s already making Peter whimper with need. “Strip, now.”</p>
<p>Peter doesn’t hesitate to obey, pulling off his t-shirt and hoodie all in one go. Tony makes that same noise of approval again, and his body already seems to have trained itself to respond to it.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, at least you’re well-behaved,” Tony observes as he circles Peter’s form like an animal stalking its prey. The younger man slides off his shoes and makes quick work of his pants and boxers.</p>
<p>Tony reaches out to brush his fingers against Peter’s hip. “So pretty,” he murmurs. Peter shivers as he skin breaks out in goosebumps, though the lab is at a normal temperature. “This is <em>mine</em>, now,"  Tony declares softly, as he lightly grips Peter’s cock. "No coming without my say so, got it?”</p>
<p>Peter nods, whimpering a soft <em>'mmhmm</em>.’ But apparently that’s not enough, as Tony delivers an open-palm slap to Peter’s face.</p>
<p>“Use your words, slut.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, sir,” Peter mewls. “Not gonna come without permission.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Tony purrs, rewarding Peter with a firm stroke to his cock. Everywhere he touches leaves a trail of grime and greasemetal, making Peter feel filthy, both inside and out. As if reading the boy’s mind, Tony reaches out to grab his shiny, voluptuous curls to dirty them as well.</p>
<p>“Still look too clean and proper-looking for such a disgusting boy,” Tony growls out as his nails dig into Peter’s scalp. “On your knees, now.” When he takes a split second too long to respond, the boy is shoved to the floor. Peter’s head ends up under Tony’s boot. He’s so blindsided by the force of it that he only remembers not to struggle once he’s suffocating against the floor.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you’ll need more training than I thought,” Tony sighs, disappointment evident in his tone. “Such a shame, I was going to let you suck my cock, but I don’t think you deserve my come.”</p>
<p>“I don’t sir,” Peter whines, once he manages to get his head sideways to speak properly. “But please let me try to suck you?” He can see Tony stroke his beard above him in contemplation.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I suppose I can give you a chance,” he finally relents, removing his foot. “But only a chance.”</p>
<p>Peter scrambles up to his knees, thanking Tony as he undoes the older man’s fly. “You won’t regret it, sir.” He bats his eyelashes up at the older man before his mouth descends on the head of the massive cock before him.</p>
<p>“Mmm, I better not,” Tony hums as his big, calloused fingers weave their way into Peter’s soft hair. “No teasing, Pete.” He nods around the cock and moves his hands to grip the base, but the older man <em>tsks</em> at that. “And no hands, either. Just your mouth and tongue.” Peter nods again, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks his lips tightly behind his teeth and takes in about half of Tony’s length.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s <em>good</em>,” he praises as the younger man applies a fierce suction, like he’s trying to drain Tony’s life force through his dick. Peter hums around the length, swirling his tongue, and loving the way the fingers in his hair tighten at the increased stimulation. “Real good,” Tony grunts, hips stuttering. “Wish I could have been the first to teach you how to do that.”</p>
<p>Peter moans as he takes in more of the thick flesh. The head hits the back of his throat, which makes his eyes water. But the smell of Tony’s length is intoxicating, and spurs Peter’s on. He can tell the older man is close. The boy is <em>desperate</em> to prove himself and make him come with just his mouth.</p>
<p>“You gave away what was mine to take,” Tony growls. It makes Peter’s whole body flush with shame to hear that. “But I guess I shouldn’t be punishing you <em>too</em> harshly for that.” Peter can only whimper, the sound muffled by cock, hoping the older man will fuck his face and come down his throat.</p>
<p>Instead, Tony rips Peter’s head off his cock. “Though you still don’t deserve my come. Open your mouth.” He does, and Tony angles the younger man’s head so he can spit in it. “Now close it, swallow, and don’t open it again until I’m done.”</p>
<p>Peter swallows obediently. His eyelids lift just enough to watch Tony fist his cock, mouth still obediently closed. “You’re going to look beautiful with my come on you, Pete,” Tony grunts as the hand on his hair roughly jerks his head back. Another muted whimper comes out of the boy’s mouth. “My pretty little cumdumpster.”</p>
<p>With that, Tony shoots his load over Peter’s face. He keeps his mouth clamped shut, though the temptation to lap up the older man’s come like melted ice cream does pass his mind.</p>
<p>Tony puts himself away once he’s done, and crouches down to Peter’s level. His hand reaches out to mix the come and grease on his face, smearing it all over. It makes Peter’s cock twitch violently. Tony smirks, using the combined fluids on his hand as makeshift lube to stroke Peter’s member.</p>
<p>“You were very good, Pete.” Tony murmurs warmly. Peter finally allows his lips to open minutely, a high-pitched moan coming out. “Would you like to come, baby?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, sir! Please let me come!” He whines, hips twitching into the circle of Tony’s hand. The older man nods, but lets go of Peter’s cock. “C-can I?” He pleads in confusion.</p>
<p>“You can, but not by my hand.” Tony’s grin is wicked as he stands back up. “You can hump the floor, Peter. Just like the dirty animal you are.”</p>
<p>And Peter surprises even himself as he starts thrusting into the ground right away, so desperate for release. It doesn’t take long, screaming Tony’s name before he collapses from the sheer force of coming so hard.</p>
<p>It’s not long before he feels himself gathered into strong arms, lifting him off the floor like he weighs nothing.</p>
<p>“Was that okay?” Tony asks with a warm smile. Peter blinks, trying to reconcile the softness in the older man’s expression with the intensity of the orgasm he just experienced.</p>
<p>“More than okay,” he finally slurs out, nuzzling into Tony’s chest.</p>
<p>“Good.” Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead, which makes the boy swoon, humming happily into Tony’s neck. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Bubble bath sound good?”</p>
<p>Peter nods into the skin, feeling fuzzy and content as Tony carries him out of the lab and up to the penthouse. Life is <em>good</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>